


step one

by magicianprince



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1647437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicianprince/pseuds/magicianprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Rei-chan," Nagisa says, pausing mid-walk so suddenly and with a look of such stark horror that Rei almost looks around for a burning building. "Rei-chan, I think I left my phone back at the restaurant."</p>
            </blockquote>





	step one

**Author's Note:**

> i'm still alive but i'm barely breathin

The sun is starting to set. Rei's stomach is so full it feels like he's about to burst, but he still has enough room for the deep sense of contentment that fills him from head to toes.

"I'm glad Makoto-senpai, Haruka-senpai, and Rin-san had enough free time to go eat with us today," Rei says, adjusting the strap of his bag over his shoulder. "Gou-san, too."

Nagisa sighs exaggeratedly, but smiles a moment later. "Yeah. I'm surprised Mako-chan even took a break from studying, since he's so anxious about it. I didn't expect Haru-chan to be so serious, too! And Rin-chan is as focused on the Olympics as ever."

"That'll be us next year," Rei reminds him. A tiny thrill of excitement flickers in his gut.

"Don't remind me," Nagisa groans. "I still haven't decided what I'm going to do yet."

The future after high school had seemed so far away at the start of their first year of high school, when all Rei had cared about was keeping his grades high and perfecting his skills as a member of the track team. He still has all of his awards from middle school. He glances at Nagisa, who has his head tipped up towards the darkening sky, moving forward as he always does. While Rei hasn't won near so many trophies in the swim club, his time somehow feels just as rewarding. Whatever Nagisa decides to do, Rei hopes that it will continue to involve him.

"Rei-chan," Nagisa says, pausing mid-walk so suddenly and with a look of such stark horror that Rei almost looks around for a burning building. "Rei-chan, I think I left my phone back at the restaurant."

Rei tries to remember if he'd absentmindedly picked up Nagisa's phone for him as they left--he doesn't make a habit of doing things like that but it happens often enough for it to be a possibility. "Well, that's fine," Rei says hesitantly, after determining that Nagisa's phone isn't in any of his pockets. He's not sure why Nagisa is so perturbed by the situation. "We can run back and get it, right?"

"I don't delete mails from you," mourns Nagisa. "Everything is on there. _Everything_." The way he phrases it makes it sound dirty, like he and Rei message each other weird pictures, which Rei knows first-hand they _do not_. The tips of his ears turn red anyway, thinking of what their friends might find if they happen to look.

The last mail he'd sent Nagisa had been _i wish i could kiss you right now._ It had been during dinner. Nagisa hadn't opened it, which means that the notification is still flashing on his screen.

"Um," Rei says, trying not to panic. Several more embarrassing exchanges probably saved to Nagisa's phone memory flash through his mind. It's seven minutes back to the restaurant--three, maybe, if they run.

Nagisa's hand flies out and grips his with a force that doesn't match his small stature. "Come on, Rei-chan!" he yells, effortlessly attracting the attention of every pedestrian within earshot. So many eyes on him would have sent Rei into a flustered panic a year ago; Rei wonders when he became so used to being the center of attention. Nagisa jerks him out of his thoughts by taking off back down the narrow street as if he has an army chasing after him.

"They won't look at it," he reassures Nagisa breathlessly as he stumbles along behind him. "It--they'd have no reason to, they know it's your phone--"

"--but I know you messaged me while we were eating, what if they see and think you sent it just now because you knew they'd have my phone," Nagisa frets, and Rei decides that his breath could be better used to fuel his lungs than to fuel a debate. 

The rest of their hurried dash is spent in silence. If there hadn't been a real reason for the running, Rei might have thought it was nice; he rarely gets to hold hands with Nagisa in public, and this is a good excuse. People look at them curiously, yes, but only because they're two teenagers charging down the road at full speed, not because of any preconceived notions they might have about how moral their relationship is.

Rin is the only one still seated at their table by the window by the time they get back to the restaurant. He looks up as the two of them come crashing through the door, frantically gasping for air. Nagisa's phone is in front of him; Rei tries to compose himself before walking towards the table.

"Thank you for looking after Nagisa-kun's phone, Rin-san," he says, still a little winded from the panic and Nagisa's wild running. 

"No problem," Rin replies. Rei watches in confusion as his gaze drops down away from Rei's face. He'd thought that Rin felt more comfortable around him after their rocky start, but-- "Oh," Rin says, gaze fixed on Rei and Nagisa's joined hands. He raises his eyebrows in a way that could be condescending or simply surprised. "So that's how it is, huh? "

Rei's jaw drops. He looks at Nagisa in disbelief, finding his expression mirrored in Nagisa's face. 

Rin reaches up to rub at the back of his neck awkwardly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound like I was making fun of you. I always thought you two were close, but it just surprised me. Uh, well...have a good night, or whatever. Here's your phone," he says, clearly embarrassed and losing steam near the end of his speech.

Nagisa makes a small, startled sound as Rin tosses his phone to him and catches it without looking, too occupied with sweating Iwatobi's newest body of water into Rei's hand. Rei is pretty sure he's doubling that amount.

The hum of the restaurant drones on, undisturbed by the encounter. Rin is almost to the door when he half turns, losing the guarded look his face. "Look, if you were trying to keep it a secret, then I'm pretty sure Makoto and Haru wouldn't care, and I know Gou wouldn't. So." Having said his piece, he draws himself up, takes a deep breath, and leaves without a backwards glance. 

Nagisa seems to come back to himself and dives for the door before it can ease fully shut. "Thanks, Rin-chan!" he calls after him. Something Rin does in response must be funny, because Nagisa laughs and turns back to Rei with a bright smile.

"And after we ran all the way here," he grins. Rei can't help but laugh a little too at how ridiculous he and Nagisa always seem to be, no matter what kind of situation they're in. Nagisa likes to be included, likes being close to people--it must be hard for him to keep their relationship a secret from their friends. Now that another person knows about it, Rei can empathize.

"Next time, " Rei says firmly, coming to a decision, "let's tell the others too."

Nagisa nods, smiling as he checks the messages on his phone. He still hasn't let go of Rei's hand.

**Author's Note:**

> if you have a few extra bucks and have something you would like to see written please feel free to check out [my commissions page](http://magicianprince.tumblr.com/commissions)!


End file.
